¿Cuando volveré a verte de nuevo?
by Maya77
Summary: Sawyer y Kate han vuelto de la isla. Después de todo lo que ambos han vivido por separado saben que necesitan un tiempo para volver a reencontrarse. Y ese tiempo se acaba.


**Un pequeño minfic basado en la canción Don´t you remember? de Adele. Tras regresar de la isla Kate y Sawyer se dan un tiempo para reencontrarse y ser quienes fueron una vez...Gracias a todos los que decidais leerlo...XD...**

**¿Cuando volveré a verte...?**

_When will I see you again?/¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?_

Una pregunta así de sencilla ha vuelto a su cabeza. Sentado en el porche de esa fría casa que ha comprado hace meses. Una casa que se parece a él. Fría, solitaria, abandonada. La cerveza se ha calentado en sus manos. Esa pregunta, que se estuvo haciendo durante tres años, ha regresado con él a la civilización. Durante esos tres años también se preguntó cuándo iba a volver a verla, si acaso tendría ocasión de contemplar su rostro de nuevo. Y en aquella ocasión, al igual que ahora, le respuesta es la misma. No cuentes con ello.

El último cigarrillo del paquete que ha comprado esta mañana muere en el cenicero que sostiene en el brazo del sillón que ocupa ahora mismo. Es curioso como sus viejos hábitos, aquellos que tenía cuando la conoció, cuando se estrelló en aquel pedrusco maldito y bendito al mismo tiempo, han vuelto a su vida, al mismo tiempo que ella lo ha hecho. Con Juliet las cosas eran fáciles, sencillas y dulces. Un tipo de existencia que nunca tendrá con ella. Un tipo de vida que no volverá a experimentar. Echaba de menos fumar, al igual que la echaba de menos a ella. Sus ojos se detienen en el cielo de aquella noche de verano. Las estrellas brillan más que nunca y un aire fresco salpica su rostro. No recuerda cuantas noches lleva haciendo lo mismo. Ni cuánto tiempo más le queda por estar así.

_You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said,  
>No final kiss to seal any seams,<br>I had no idea of the state we were in,_

_I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,  
>and a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head,<em>

_Te fuiste sin despedirte, ni una sola palabra me dijiste,  
>ni un sólo beso para sellar ninguna grieta,<br>no tenía ni idea del estado en el que nos encontrábamos._

Se que tengo un corazón veleidoso, y mucha amargura,

_Y soy un poco casquivana, y la cabeza me da vueltas._

Sabe que algún día volverá. Igual que supo que volvería a la isla. Eso es lo que quiere creer, lo que quiere que ocurra. Volverá a él, solo cuando esté realmente preparada. Y allí estará, esperando su regreso. Esperándola. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el contestador automático. Se niega a levantarse y coger el teléfono. Sabe que es ella y sabe que hará lo que siempre hace, quedarse callada a la espera de que él descuelgue y hable primero. Pero no va a hacerlo. Es ella la que se ha ido, debe ser ella la que hable, la que diga porqué, la que se explique. Ya ha hecho suficiente por ella. Por los dos. Si alguien tiene que mover sus fichas, es ella. Solo que algo es distinto….Su voz. Después de semanas, vuelve a escucharla.

"Hola James….No sé cómo empezar esto. No sé ni siquiera si estás ahí, si me escuchas. Pero...necesito volver. Quiero….Quiero verte. Te echo mucho de menos y necesito tenerte a mi lado. Y muchas otras cosas que no voy a decirte por teléfono…Pervertido, se que te estás riendo con esa mueca de pervertido. También lo he echado de menos. ¿Eres James de nuevo? ¿El James que yo conocí, no ese idiota de Jin Lafleur? Porque yo soy Kate, la pecosa. ¿Crees que estamos listos para volver a vernos?...Yo lo estoy, solo quiero que tu también lo estés. Tendremos que comprobarlo…."

Sin darse cuenta se ha levantado y está junto al contestador que da su pitido final para anunciar que el mensaje ha terminado. ¿Cómo coño ha llegado hasta allí? Mira a su alrededor. Hay botellines de cerveza por toda la sala, cajas de comida tiradas por el suelo en la cocina, ropa sucia, mezclada con la limpia. La casa está hecha una auténtica porquería. Él no está mucho mejor. No quiere que vea lo mucho que la ha extrañado. No quiere que contemple la desolación que ha experimentado en su ausencia. Tiene que ponérselo un poco más difícil, tiene que escuchar todo eso salir de su boca. Aunque sabe que las palabras sobran entre ellos, siempre lo han hecho. Así que una a una va recogiendo las botellas vacías, la ropa, las cajas de comida. No sabe exactamente cuándo cruzará esa puerta. Cuando la verá aparecer por la calle, pero estará listo para verla llegar.

* * *

><p><em>But don't you remember?<br>Don't you remember?  
>The reason you loved me before,<br>Baby, please remember me once more,_

_¿Pero no te acuerdas?  
>¿No lo recuerdas?<br>El motivo por el que me amabas,  
>cariño, por favor, recuérdame una última vez.<em>

La lluvia ha hecho que tenga que dejar de conducir de repente. Ha pasado el Estado de California hace solo unos días, y ahora se encuentra en Nuevo México, sin saber porqué y hacía donde se dirige. Tal vez porque ha hecho aquella ruta tantas veces en los últimos años que es fácil dejarse llevar. Se toma su tiempo para salir del coche. Cuando lo hace, sale corriendo hasta que entra en una cafetería que está hasta arriba de viajeros que como ella han parado hasta que la tormenta escampe. Se sienta en la barra y pide un poco de café. Aquel lugar es muy similar a la cafetería en la que trabajaba su madre en Iowa, se siente incómoda y en cierto modo como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo. Casi parece irreal que años después las cosas no parezcan tan distintas. Hay una cabina de teléfono justo a la derecha. Se levanta y marca su número. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro, cinco.

-"No estoy en casa Kate, pero si me dejas tu mensaje, me pensaré si te devuelvo la llamada o no."

_When was the last time you thought of me?_  
><em>Or have you completely erased me from your memory?<em>  
><em>I often think about where I went wrong,<em>  
><em>The more I do, the less I know,<em>

_But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,_  
><em>And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,<em>

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensaste mí?_  
><em>¿Oye me has olvidado completamente?<em>  
><em>a veces pienso en qué momento no hice mal,<em>  
><em>pero cuanto más lo hago, menos entiendo.<em>

_Se que tengo un corazón veleidoso, y mucha amargura,_

_Y soy un poco casquivana, y la cabeza me da vueltas._

Cada vez que le llama siempre salta el contestador. Es como si supiera que es ella. El mismo silencio, sin capaz de articular palabra al sentirle al otro lado. El teléfono no es el mejor medio para expresar lo que siente. Pero es más fácil que cualquier otro. No hay ojos mirando expectantes, ni manos sudorosas, ni bocas secas, ni ceños fruncidos. Tras el teléfono el tiempo te da una tregua. Esa que ella quiere dejar de necesitar de una vez. Tal vez está sentado junto al teléfono y al ver un número desconocido deja que salte el contestador o tan solo es su costumbre de no coger el teléfono a no ser que tenga el número previamente registrado. Se ha vuelto muy esquivo y sobre todo desconfiado después de meses teniendo que espantar a la prensa.

Todos lo daban por muerto. Estuvo tres años muerto para todos los que no sabían de la isla. Incluso para ella también lo estuvo durante un tiempo. Solo que le había sido imposible aceptar que algo así pudiera haberle ocurrido. No le había gustado que se marchara sola de viaje, pero tampoco había hecho el esfuerzo de acompañarla, de todos modos ella no se lo había pedido.

Ya no había Aaron, ni Claire, ni Jack, y tampoco estaba él. Después de que todo se hizo más estable, por así decirlo, él había dejado de estar. Los primeros meses habían sido muy duros, y aún hoy a pesar del tiempo pasado, seguía siéndolo. A pesar de que lo que ambos más habían deseado durante todo ese tiempo era dejarse llevar, Kate sabía que él necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para olvidar, para volver a ser él mismo. Tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que había sido su vida en los últimos tres años. Un tiempo que ella también necesitaba. Los dos necesitaban su espacio. Dejar atrás todo lo que les había separado para volver a empezar de nuevo. Una nueva oportunidad que se les habría brindado a ambos para hacer las cosas bien. Esa oportunidad no la habían tenido todos y, por doloroso e irónico que fuera, los dos pasajeros con un pasado más turbio, los dos marginados del campamento, habían sobrevivido a todo aquello.

_But don't you remember?  
>Don't you remember?<br>The reason you loved me before,  
>Baby, please remember me once more,<em>

_¿Pero no te acuerdas?  
>¿No lo recuerdas?<br>El motivo por el que me amabas,  
>cariño, por favor, recuérdame una última vez.<em>

Puede continuar hasta Arizona, dejar atrás Texas y pasar una temporada bajo el sol de Miami. Lleva dos meses fuera ¿Qué más da un mes más?

_Gave you the space so you could breathe,  
>I kept my distance so you would be free,<em>

_Te di el espacio para que pudieras respirar,  
>mantuve las distancias para que pudieras ser libre,<em>

Pero tal vez si que importa, porque por primera vez en toda su vida se da cuenta de que no quiere seguir corriendo. Solo hay lugar donde quiere estar y es donde esté él. No puede huir de lo que siente por él por más tiempo, da igual que se marche hasta el rincón más perdido de la tierra, eso no va a marcharse. Y aunque es posible que él no esté preparado aun, necesita que sepa que ella si lo está. Deja diez dólares en la barra y sale hacía el coche. Tiene casi un día de viaje, pero si se apresura y no hace ninguna parada podrá estar allí a media tarde. Se da cuenta de que antes de que pierda el valor que ahora la embarga, debe hacer algo primero. Así que vuelve a entrar en el bar, vuelve a echar los cincuenta centavos en la cabina de teléfono, vuelve a marcar su número. Pero está vez habla, quiere que la oiga. Sabe que no va a contestar. Pero tiene la certeza de que está al otro lado.

_And hope that you find the missing piece,  
>to bring you back to me,<em>

_Y espero que puedas encontrar la pieza que te falta, _

_y que te devuelva a mí._

_When will I see you again?_

_¿Cuándo volveré a verte otra vez?_

* * *

><p>Solo le restan diez casas para encontrarse frente a la suya y decide hacer el camino restante a pie. Se coloca la mochila en la que lleva las pocas cosas de valor que había metido hacía dos meses, cuando se había ido. Se cierra la cremallera de la chaqueta y echa a andar. Ha tenido muchas horas para pensar qué le va a decir, pero ahora que está allí se ha quedado en blanco. No hay luces encendidas en la casa, ni rastro de su coche. Llama a la puerta decidida, pero nadie contesta. Mira por las ventanas y la pesadumbre se hace presa de su ánimo. Permanece unos minutos allí de pie y luego decide seguir caminando de vuelta a su coche, es posible que esa semana haya ido a ver a su hija o tal vez se ha ido para siempre. Si vuelve al coche, le veré aparecer por la calle antes, que si sigue allí de pie.<p>

_When will I see you again?_

_¿Cuándo volveré a verte otra vez?_

Solo ha andado unos metros cuando ve una figura que, al igual que ella, se ha parado justo en frente. Está algo oscuro, pero puede distinguir perfectamente quién es. Lo ha hecho tantas veces en la isla…En la oscuridad de las noches en el campamento se había acostumbrado a adaptar sus ojos para pintar sus contornos y ahora no es muy distinto. No hay arena, solo asfalto, pero la sensación es la misma. Aquella figura comienza a caminar vacilante, a paso lento, tranquilo. Lleva algo en los brazos, aunque no puede distinguir de qué se trata. Así que, ¿había vuelto?, después de que se marchara aquella madrugada dejándole una nota en la puerta de su casa con las palabras "Volveré" escrita en ella. Se había sentido más vacio y solo que nunca. A pesar de que cada uno había hecho su vida, habían seguido sus caminos, al final siempre volvían a encontrarse, podría ser en una isla, en una jaula o en la maldita ciudad de los Ángeles, pero así era.

_Don't you remember?  
>The reason you loved me before,<em>

_¿No lo recuerdas?  
>El motivo por el que me amabas,<em>

Estaba claro que su constante en la vida, la de ambos, era no estar jamás separados el uno del otro. La había odiado por huir de nuevo, por escapar de él, como tantas veces había hecho y la odiaba ahora por volver, como si aquellos meses no hubieran tenido lugar. Como si las horas que había pasado despierto en las madrugas, las veces que se había sentado junto al teléfono, las veces que había mirado por la ventana y abierto la puerta esperando verla cruzar la esquina, no hubieran tenido lugar. Como si la angustia por estar alejado de ella no fuera posible. Y allí estaba de nuevo, igual que había vuelto después de tres años a la isla, igual que siempre. Haciendo que su corazón rebotase en su pecho, que su pulso se acelerara y que la sangre corriera por sus venas, bombeando con fuerza en su cabeza.

Kate ve como se queda frente a ella y la mira profundamente, acto seguido saca algo de la bolsa de papel que lleva en los brazos y se lo ofrece.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Kate mira su mano y ve una caja de galletas con formas de animales. La única cosa que ahora mismo desea es abrazarle, no comer galletas estúpidas de animalitos. Aunque sabe el significado de aquello, es el comienzo de una tregua, o algo así. Solo desea que la deje ir con él, no importa el lugar, solo con él.

-¿Galletas?-Pregunta con una mueca mientras tira nerviosa de las cuerdas de su mochila.

-Incluso las hay con forma de pez. Son las favoritas de Clementine.-Y seguro que las suyas ahora. Coge una del paquete que ha abierto para ella y le da un mordisco. La saborea con una sonrisa y él le devuelve la misma sonrisa tímida.

-Gracias James.-Vuelve a meter el paquete de galletas en la bolsa y comienza a caminar. Ella se coloca a su lado y sigue sus pasos.

-¿Así que estás aquí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?-Sabe que no será fácil que olvide que le ha dejado solo durante ocho semanas en las que seguro ha maldecido y ha deseado seguirla, encontrarla y gritarla a pleno pulmón. Sabe que la nota le debió poner enfermo, pero no tuvo elección. Si le hubiera dicho que se iba, él habría logrado convencerla para que se quedara y no hubiera tenido el valor de enfrentarle. Ha sido mucho más sencillo de ese modo. Los dos necesitaban ese tiempo.

-He estado viajando por muchos sitios, el coche me ha dado algunos problemas, pero ya sabes que puedo apañármelas muy bien sola.-Dice con una sonrisa, pero él frunce el ceño y la mira de reojo. A saber con qué tipo de personas ha tenido que lidiar por esas carreteras, sola. Podían haberle hecho daño. ¿En qué coño está pensando contándole eso?- Ha sido divertido.-Encima divertido, aprieta la bolsa un poco solo para tener algo en lo que agarrarse.

-Lástima que me lo haya perdido.-Dice devolviéndole la sonrisa, una sonrisa irónica que ella contempla con tristeza.- Tu nota no dejaba muy claro dónde estabas.

-Necesitaba hacer esto James.-Dice parándose en seco y agarrándole por el brazo. La mira herido, y asqueado consigo mismo al mismo tiempo. Solo le ha tocado el brazo, y ya siente su corazón saliéndosele por la boca.

-Siempre hay algo que necesitas hacer y no creo que eso cambie.-Su voz suena hueca, segura y llena de significados. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser todo tan complicado entre ellos?

-Solo quería estar sola un tiempo, pensar, descubrir que es lo que quiero.-James se aleja un poco y ella nota su rechazo de nuevo.

-¿Y tienes que irte en mitad de la noche? Te recuerdo que ya no te buscan por asesinato. No tienes que huir de la policía. Pero si de mi…-Levanta la voz, es mucho más fácil para él decirle estas cosas cuando la tiene enfrente que no por un maldito teléfono, es más sencillo decir esas cosas, que sus labios pronuncien aquello que tanto desea decir, pero que no va a decir, ella tiene que hablar primero, debe hacerlo. Podría decirle que la quiere, que la desea, que no puede imaginar su existencia si ella no está junto a él, que esos dos meses han sido mucho más duros que los tres años que pasó en esa isla sin ella. Porque ahora no están en una isla llena de juegos y peligros, están en el mundo real, y si huye de él en el mundo real, ya no le queda nada.

-¡No es eso…!-Dice casi gritando y con los ojos húmedos. Esto también le suena de algo. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, se dice. No le gusta verla llorar, pero puede derramar el maldito Misisipi sobre ellos, que eso no le hará acercarse hasta ella. Y puede seguir mirándole de esa manera, como si fuera un pequeño gatito indefenso, permanecerá impasible. Debe hacerlo, aunque le cueste horrores.

-Claro que lo es Kate, siempre lo ha sido. Y no voy a discutir de ello otra vez, no voy a hacerlo. Vete a casa, duerme e intenta encontrar algo por lo que merezca la pena seguir vivo.-Se da la vuelta para marcharse, deseando que ella le siga, que no lo deje ahí. Y lo hace. Solo ha dado unos pasos cuando la ve de nuevo frente a él. Se ha secado las lágrimas y ha cambiado la expresión de sus ojos.

-Supongo que Clem es ese algo para ti.-Dice dulcemente. Él asiente. Jamás pensó que podría ocuparse de esa niña, que Cassidy le dejaría acercarse a ella, que le gustaría tanto ser padre, o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

-Aún puedes coger ese vuelo a Australia para irte con Claire y Aaron. De hecho es allí donde pensé que estarías. Deberías llamarla, se preocupó mucho por ti.-Ha bajado el tono, siendo casi meloso, las palabras la acarician y ella frunce el ceño.

-¿De qué estamos hablando James?

-Ya no lo sé.-Parece cansado, y realmente lo está. De dar vueltas, de volver siempre al mismo punto, de no ver un avance, de amarla tanto y no ser suficiente. Y lo peor es que sabe que nunca podrá dejar de hacerlo.- Si este viaje, este tiempo, te ha servido para algo, bienvenido sea.

-Soy un desastre, no valgo nada. Pero….tal vez, si me das otra oportunidad, una última oportunidad, pueda demostrarte que estabas equivocado, igual que yo también lo estuve.-Dice suplicante. Necesita seguir oyendo, necesita saber.

-¿Equivocado sobre qué?-Pregunta nervioso.

-Sobre mí. He necesitado tiempo y espacio para entenderlo, casi treinta años de espacio. Pero lo hice, solo que tu no estabas preparado. No estabas solo y yo no podía cambiar eso. Este tiempo era también para ti y si a ti te ha servido, entonces a mí también me sirve.-Eso es todo lo que necesita. Al menos lo que ahora necesita. Es suficiente.

-¿Soy lo que te queda después del doc? ¿Lo único a lo que puedes aferrarte para no estar sola?-Su mirada se clava en la suya, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-¿Soy lo que queda después de Juliet?-Sabe que la respuesta es no. Juliet nunca pudo borrarla de su corazón. Nadie pudo hacerlo.

-Lo que te dije era cierto, no quería estar solo.-Kate asiente, esa fue una de las cosas más duras que tuvo que escuchar salir de sus labios después de todo lo que había ocurrido. La necesidad de alguien, de no sentirse perdido otra vez, le hizo querer a otra mujer, sin dejar de amarla a ella.- Por tu culpa deje de ser un marginado y comprendí lo que es necesitar a alguien. No podía estar solo. ¿Comprendes?-Ella cierra los ojos y asiente. Los abre de nuevo, para encontrarse con sus ojos, los mismos ojos que tanto había deseado contemplar como suyos. Esos que había perdido hace tanto tiempo.

-Eso que dijiste, sobre que algunas personas están destinadas a estar solas, no te creí en absoluto. ¿Desde cuándo creías tú en el destino?-Ella sonríe y él también lo hace. Una sonrisa tímida, casi como la de dos extraños en su primera cita.

-Estoy empezando a hacerlo.

-¿Me invitas a una cerveza? Me muero de sed.-Mira hacía su casa a solo unos metros de ambos. Se gira para verla y luego la mira a ella.

-Puede que tenga alguna en mi nevera.

-Bien.

Comienzan a caminar de vuelta a la casa juntos. Deja que avance solo unos pasos para quitarle la mochila de los hombros y que ella lleve la bolsa del supermercado. Debe estar agotada de tanto viaje. Casi se le cae de las manos, no comprende cómo ha podido estar de pie sosteniendo una cosa tan pesada.

-¿Qué coño llevas aquí dentro?-Dice colocándosela sobre sus hombros. Le mira divertida y sonríe.

-Piedras.

-¿Vas a tirarme con alguna?-Su sonrisa ilumina su rostro y le da una mueca provocativa.

-Puede. Recuerdo que solía lanzárselas a un pervertido sureño que siempre me estaba siguiendo.

Sigue caminando, y acelera el paso para estar justo a su lado. Hombro con hombro. Contempla la gracia con la que lleva la bolsa de la compra hacía la casa, como si fuera una ama de casa comprometida con la causa. Aunque sabe de sobre que no lo es. Ella está lejos de hacer tortitas con sirope y carne asada. Pero no será ningún problema. Siempre podrán tirar de la comida rápida para llevar. Sus manos se rozan delicadamente, hasta que ella le agarra fuertemente, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, como si fuera un hábito entre ellos, conscientes de que es la primera vez que hacen algo así. Y se siente delicioso.

-Si me lo encuentro le partiré la cara.-Dice a la ligera. Ella sonríe de nuevo. Llegan justo al portal. Ella deja la bolsa en el suelo y él la mochila, mientras busca la llave en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.- ¡Maldita sea!

-¡¿No me digas que te has olvidado de coger la llaves? Estás bromeando.

-Me parece que no.-Dice intentando patear al puerta. Pero no se abre.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunta algo irritada.

-Déjame tu móvil.-Extiende su mano y ella se cruza de brazos y le mira como si fuera estúpido.

-Yo no llevo móvil.

-¿Entonces desde donde me llamabas?-Pregunta ahora de mal humor. En la hora que había decido salir a comprar.

-Cabinas públicas.

-Menuda pareja estamos hechos.

-¿No tienes alguna llave escondida por alguna parte? ¿Debajo de una piedra? ¿En una ventana?

-No, pecas. Miles tiene una copia. Pero no llega hasta mañana por la mañana. Tendremos que pasar la noche en ese sofá tan cómodo.-Dice mirando a su amigo de tortura de cada noche desde que ella se ha marchado. Tal vez es hora de que ella también sepa lo que es pasar unas horas en él.

-Bueno, he pasado noches en peores sitios.

-Sí, creo recordar alguno.

Ambos se sientan el uno junto al otro. Mirando al frente. Kate le mira al mismo tiempo que él lo hace y sus labios se encuentran con deseo. Recorren su boca, su barbilla, su cuello. Un momento están sentados y al segundo puede sentir todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, su respiración entrecortada contra la fina piel de su garganta. Y no pueden esperar mucho más. Y no pueden hacerlo allí, a la vista de todo el mundo. Kate agarra su rostro con ambas manos y no necesita decir mucho más para que él sepa exactamente lo que siente, al igual que él lo hace.

-Tengo una idea.

-Espero que sea la misma que la mía.

Se escurre de sus brazos y la ve quitarse algo del pelo, mientras se acerca hasta ella. De nuevo frente a la puerta solo que esta vez ha logrado abrirla. Ella sonríe mientras le muestra el objeto del delito.

-Siempre llevo una horquilla encima, nunca sabes cuándo vas a necesitar una.

-Me alegro de verte pecosa.

-Me alegro de verte James.

¿Cuándo volveré a verte de nuevo? Los dos saben que no es una pregunta formulada a la ligera en sus cabezas. Se ha preguntado durante mucho tiempo cuando volvería a ver a esa Kate despreocupada, valiente, luchadora y enérgica que él conoció hace tanto tiempo, esa mujer que fue capaz de enseñarle aquello que jamás se atrevió a aprender de otras personas. ¿Dónde estaba la pecosa? Y aunque los dos han cambiado y hay matices en la cobertura, si rascan un poco pueden volver a ser los que fueron el uno para el otro. Y algo que ha comprendido es que solo puede ser ella, Kate, estando junto a él. Y no hay nada que desea más.


End file.
